


Rise Up

by jeeno2



Series: Reylo One-Shots [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Sharing a Bed, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/pseuds/jeeno2
Summary: Ben’s eyelids droop, his gaze is unfocused. His breathing is as rapid now as it had been just a few hours earlier, when they were training together under the hot desert sun. A few hours earlier; a lifetime ago. Because everything is different, now.“We have… we have to—”But Rey cuts him off with another feverish press of her lips to his.---------------------------(A one-shot inspired by the teaser trailer for “The Rise of Skywalker”)





	Rise Up

**Author's Note:**

> Adding my own take on that delicious teaser trailer to the pile of fics that have already been written. :D 
> 
> I predict less than 1% if the contents of this one-shot will actually happen in TRoS (this fic has smut in it, for starters…) but hope springs eternal. ;)

The kiss is not gentle.

It isn’t loving, or forgiving, or any of the other tender things they’ve never been to one another.

It’s rushed and it’s uncoordinated. Messy. Their noses bump together, their teeth clash. His lips slant hard, aggressively, across hers, with a fierce longing borne out of too much distance and time. His fingertips dig into the flesh of her upper arms so hard Rey suspects she'll have bruises later.

None of that matters. Rey responds to his touch instinctively—and as Ben kisses her, and kisses her, and _kisses_ her, she winds her arms around him to pull him impossibly closer.

“We’ll be okay,” Kylo—Ben, now; _at last_ —breathes against her lips. His eyelids droop, his gaze is unfocused. His breathing is as rapid now as it had been just a few hours earlier, when they were training together under the hot desert sun. A few hours earlier; a lifetime ago. Because everything is different, now. “We have… we have to—”

But Rey cuts him off again with another feverish press of her lips to his. And when she feels him a moment later—hot, hard, and nudging insistently against her stomach—she knows that every moment that came before this was all leading them here.

 

* * *

 

 _Rey can sense him the moment his ship materializes in Tatooine’s atmosphere. Knows he is here, somewhere_ — _sharing the same space, breathing the same air_ — _like she knows her own name._

_Like she knows the Force._

_Her hand slowly trails down her body to the lightsaber in her holster, painstakingly constructed bit by bit over many weeks and countless sleepless nights._

_She pulls it from its harness. Tests its weight, its now-familiar heft, in her hand._

_After what feels like hours she can finally hear the roar of the Silencer’s engine as it cuts through the quiet, racing across the horizon towards her, kicking up so much sand and dust it chokes the air._

_Rey ignites the lightsaber._

_She runs._

 

* * *

 

Ben’s lips trail hot and needy down the slim column of her throat, his tongue darting out to taste her. Rey hadn’t known, had never even thought to _imagine_ just how sensitive she was here. The indescribable way it feels when Ben nips at her, gently, with his teeth.

He does it again, and then again, nibbling and licking right at her pulse point, teasing her. Perhaps teasing himself, too. Her knees go weak, buckle, and she has to lean against him for support as he kisses his way back up her throat and presses a lingering kiss to the sharp point of her chin.

 _Mine_ , she hears, feels, coming from him, rumbling forcefully through their bond. Possessive. Fierce.

_Mine._

_Yes_ , she echoes back to him. She is floating, tethered to the earth by nothing but his big, strong arms tight around her. His body, holding her upright. His lips.

_Yours._

 

* * *

 

“ _The visions...”_

_Ben is pacing in front of his ship with his hands clasped tightly behind his back. He is agitated. Rey knows this without his saying a single word, would feel it even if she couldn’t see the tight set of his jaw or the deep furrow in his brow._

_“Yes,” she confirms. “I’m having them too.”_

_Her visions come to her in her dreams, always variations on the same themes. Fire, and destruction. A man older than the Force, older even than_ time, _who can command lightning with his bare hands._

_The death of everyone she’s ever cared for._

_And then, just before she wakes up, there is Ben, always Ben, fighting with everything he is and all that he has. She is there, too, every time, fighting by his side._

_Rey wakes terrified every morning, sweat on her brow and a silent scream trapped in her throat._

_Ben stops his pacing abruptly and turns to face her. His face is an indecipherable mask, nearly as opaque to her as the black one he smashed to pieces a lifetime ago._

_“We have to prepare,” he tells her. “To train.”_

_“I know.” Why else would he have suggested they meet here, on the planet where Anakin Skywalker was born, were it not for the fact that they both need to train, need every scrap of help the Force might be able to give them?_

_He nods. His broad shoulders relax a little. He looks so different out of his black cloak. Dressed in the simple beige fabrics his Tatooine ancestors wore out of necessity, Ben looks younger, somehow. More at peace, despite everything._

_“Good.” He resumes his pacing, though his steps are a little slower now. Calmer. “We’ll start at sunrise.”_

 

* * *

 

When Ben’s fingers reach the edge of her breast band, he hesitates.

He has long since discarded his own tunic. It lies in a crumpled heap on the floor, by the entrance to the makeshift hut Rey uses for shelter. Her delicate hands rest on the sculpted planes of his chest, but it’s agony keeping them still. She longs to trace every line and every contour of his beautiful chest—the well-defined ridges of his pectoral muscles; the puckered scars that mark every place he has ever been hurt. His dusk-colored nipples, so much broader and flatter than her own.

Are they sensitive, like hers? She wants to see for herself.

She wants to see everything.

“What are you waiting for, Ben?” she breathes.

When he still doesn’t move—simply tilts his head to the side, watching her silently by the dim light of the bedside lamp with something like reverence—Rey takes charge. She slowly unwraps the tight bindings that cover her body, unwinding them until the long strip of fabric falls to the floor.

Once she is bare, Ben’s eyes drop to her breasts. They widen a little, like he can’t quite believe she is here, and that she is real.

“Rey,” he rasps. “You are…”

 _Beautiful_.

She can feel the sentiment, hear it, through their bond. She can see what he is seeing, what she looks like, through his eyes. The raw desire emanating from him magnifies hers, reverberating down her spine and curling her toes.

She rubs her legs together a little, on instinct.

_So beautiful. Rey. My Rey._

_There aren’t adequate words._

On impulse, she grabs at his hands and covers her breasts with them. Her breasts are small, and his hands large. He bites his bottom lip as he squeezes them a little, tentatively. Tests their weight in his hands. The twin sensations of her nipples pebbling up against his palms and his cock, growing impossibly harder inside his sleeping pants, steal her breath away.

She surges forward, kissing him again.

He groans.

They topple together to the mattress.

 

* * *

 

_“Again.”_

_Ben’s voice is rough, impatient, raw with fatigue and the grit that hangs heavy in the desert air._

_She made the jump this time. She made it with time and room to spare. She landed it cleanly and neatly, right on the hood of his Silencer, and_ —

_And, it’s not enough._

_It’s not nearly enough._

_She knows that._

_And yet…_

_“I can’t,” Rey pants. She’s trained endlessly since the visions began. First on her own, in secret, on the Resistance Base. And now here, on Tatooine, as she and Ben plot the best way to survive the coming storm. She’s trained night and day, past the point of exhaustion and pain. It isn’t enough_ — _but it’s too much. She can’t do this._

_“You must.” Ben’s look reaches inside her, lifts her up. Compels. “Rey.”_

_At his tone, she looks up from where she is crouched on the ground and into his eyes. His gaze is fierce, glittering. It brooks no opposition._

_“I can’t,” she says again anyway, like a petulant child._

_He crouches down on the ground beside her. His eyes soften._

_“I know,” he says, very quietly. He rests one large hand on her shoulder. His palm is so warm she can feel the heat of it all the way down to her skin. It makes her shiver, his touch. How near he is to her right now, sitting so close their thighs are practically touching. “Or, rather_ — _I know you can’t do it alone. But together... we_ can. _I know it._ ”

_She closes her eyes. Covers the hand that rests on her shoulder with one of her own._

_She puts her free hand in his, and allows him to pull her to her feet. Strange, delicious sparks shoot up her arm at the feel of his palm, a little calloused and so very warm, pressed against her own._

_“Again, Rey,” he says, quietly, so close now she can feel his breath waft warm and sweet across her lips._

_She nods, straightens, and assumes her sparring stance._

 

* * *

 

Rey has seen naked men before.

On Jakku, most people had little use for modesty. A private bathing pool was a luxury few could afford, and the process of washing up usually meant stripping off your clothes in front of other people.

She has never, however, seen a naked man quite like this.

“You can touch me,” Ben rasps. He closes his eyes, like he can’t quite bear to look at what her reaction might be. He is naked before her now. Naked and vulnerable... and hers. All hers. If she wants. “Please. I… I _want_ you to touch me.”

His desire for her shimmers between them, fiery and hot, so potent she can almost see it.

Tentatively, she reaches out and gently, gently wraps her hand around his swollen cock. It pulses against her palm, and Ben lets out an almost pitiful groan she can feel in the pit of her belly.

 _I have wanted this_ —you— _for so long._

She knows he’s telling her the truth. She’s felt it, too.

“I’m going to move my hand,” she says on a whisper. “I want to feel you.”

“Yes.” It sounds like begging. “ _Please_.”

And she does, marveling at the softness of his skin, at the supple way his rigid cock slides against her palm. At the way she can feel his pleasure spike higher, stoking her own.

“Rey,” he grits out.

She smiles at him tenderly as she speeds up.

 

* * *

 

_Rey is so bone-weary from their long, hot day that it isn’t until Ben sits down beside her on the mattress that she wakes up, and realizes she’s no longer alone._

_“Ben.” She blinks up at him, mind still muzzy with sleep. She catches sight of his worried expression. Senses how nervous he is._

_Something is wrong._

_All at once, she is wide awake. “What is it?”_

_“I…” He trails off, and averts his eyes. Shakes his head. “I’ll... be in my ship tonight. If you need anything.”_

_His cheeks flush hot, and Rey catches his meaning. Knows, at once, what he isn’t saying._

_“But it gets so cold here at night,” she says. It’s the truth. On Jakku, once the sun sets the planet is plunged into total darkness and terrible, bitter cold. And it’s even worse here on Tatooine, with the twin suns making both the daytime heat, and it’s total absence at night, even more pronounced. A person could easily catch frostbite at night if left exposed here, even in the middle of summer._

_“I know that. But--”_

_“You should sleep here. With me.” The words are out before Rey even knows what she’s saying. But they feel right all the same._ It’s time _, a small voice inside her says._ It’s long past time. _“We can start a fire. It’ll be much warmer in here than on your ship.”_

_Ben doesn’t say anything for so long that Rey starts to think she’s upset him. But before she can take back the offer he nods, very slowly._

_“All right,” he says. One corner of his mouth quirks up into a small smile. “If you’re sure.”_

 

* * *

 

“More,” Rey pants. “Please.”

Ben is holding himself above her, trying to brace most of his considerable weight on shaking forearms. He’s trying to go slow, trying to be gentle—but Rey has never wanted slow or gentle _._

Not from him.

And she is going to scream if he doesn’t move faster, harder, doesn’t give her _more_ , right now.

Ben’s hips piston into her a few more times at the same measured pace he set a few moments ago, but then Rey shifts her hips beneath him _just so_ , and it’s like a switch goes off. Something about the changed angle of their bodies pulls a long, strangled groan from his throat—and suddenly it’s like he can’t move fast enough, can’t thrust hard enough.

Ben buries his face in the crook of her neck as he moves, as he fucks her with barely-restrained abandon into the mattress.

“So... long,” Ben pants into her neck. A single bead of sweat rolls down his cheek, splashes on her chest. She pays it no mind. “I’ve wanted this for so fucking long.”

He’s moving at an absolutely frantic pace now, the force of his thrusting causing Rey’s breasts to bounce and the walls of her shelter to shake. But she doesn’t care. She is so _tight_ around him, the magnificent drag of her walls along his thick cock an exquisite kind of pleasure for him that only magnifies the pleasure coursing through her own bloodstream. It feels like she’s going to fly apart at any moment, the ecstasy building at the base of her spine threatening to split her open along fault lines she never knew existed until now.

 _So have I,_ she sings to him through their bond. _I’ve wanted you for so long, Ben Solo. Just like this._

She slides her hands down his sweat-slicked back. She grabs his ass and clenches around him, trying to pull him even further inside.

His answering cry of pleasure is almost inhuman in its ferocity. The sound will be seared into her memory for the rest of her days.

 

* * *

 

_The visions are especially horrific tonight._

_The man with the bone-chilling laugh and a soul corrupted by evil gets to Ben before she can, attacking him with bolts of lightning that shoot straight from his hands._

_Rey tries to run, tries to throw her body between Ben’s and the man who will end them both. But tonight, she is too late. Ben’s body jumps and jolts on the ground, beneath the man’s hands, like a child’s rag doll_ — _and there is nothing Rey can do to stop it._

_Her screams wake Ben before they wake her._

_“Rey!”_

_He’s lying beside her on the mattress and his hands are on her shoulders, shaking her, trying desperately to pull her from her nightmare. But the terrible visions don’t want to let her go tonight. Just as she’s about to break free they tug her back down, taking her further away from Ben._

_From everything._

_“Rey,_ please!”

_In the end, it’s Ben’s lips on her forehead, his hot tears on her cheeks, that wake her._

_His eyes are wide, wild with terror as he stares at her._

_“What was it?” He swallows. Shakes his head. “I mean_ — _the visions. What were they this time?”_

 _The memory of losing him. Of not being able to save him. It was a dream, it was_ only _a dream, but the visions are still too close._

_They sting. Burn._

_She can’t lose him. Not now, not after everything that’s happened between them._

_She opens her mouth, tries to form words. They don’t come._

_She surges forward and kisses him, for the first time, instead. Changing everything._

_Ben hesitates, for only a moment, before pulling her closer and kissing her back._

 

* * *

 

 

In the morning, Rey wakes to find Ben gone.

She finds him outside her shelter, sitting on the ground. He’s examining his lightsaber and tinkering with something inside its hilt that Rey cannot quite make out from this distance.

He looks up and sees her, watching him from the doorway. His face softens at once into an expression so familiar and intimate it makes her heart clench.

Seeing him there, in the bright sunlight, makes her think back to last night. Of how it had felt to come apart on his nimble tongue. What it had been like to fall into a deep, dreamless sleep in his arms.

She’d felt so safe. Cared for.

It's something she thinks she might be able to get used to.

“We can do this,” Ben murmurs, so quietly that without their bond she might not have heard him. “Together.”

He stands, and walks over to where Rey leans against the doorway of her temporary home. He pulls her into his arms and kisses her forehead tenderly.

Rey nods her agreement, presses a kiss to his chest—

—and returns his warm, hopeful smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on twitter at [jeenonamit](https://twitter.com/jeenonamit/)!  
> Or on tumblr, also at [jeenonamit](https://jeenonamit.tumblr.com/).


End file.
